Finalmente paz
by PedroSantana762
Summary: Logo apos salvar o mundo da iminente destruição, Spyro e Cynder se encontravam em Avalar, onde eles tiveram seu primeiro momento em paz. Porem quando novos dragões aparecem, e uma nova ameaça surge, Spyro e Cynder terão seu relacionamento posto a prova. Versão PT-BR da "Peace at Last".


**Hi people, this is the PT-BR version of "Peace at last", so if you already read the original one, no need to read this one. I know you may want a sequel, but I'm already working on it.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá leitores do fanfiction, como dito acima essa é a versao traduzida da "Peace at last", tambem escrita por min, e finalizada a alguns meses atras. Como as reviews foram bem positivas, pensei em traduzir-la. Porem, continuarei a traduçao apenas se esta fic tiver acessos e reviews suficientes. Caso contrario me concentrarei apenas na proxima parte da fic. Obrigado e espero que gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logo após o final de "DOTD"<strong>

—Conseguimos, Cynder! Salvamos o mundo!

Spyro gritou de felicidade, enquanto voava sobre as terras de Avalar, com Cynder o seguindo.

—Eu nem acredito!

Ela alegremente respondeu.

—Estamos livres!

Ele gritou novamente.

Cynder apenas sorriu para si mesma.

Spyro então mergulhou no ar para pousar numa pequena colina coberta de grama. Logo ele sentou, e Cynder fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

—Olha só como tudo parece estar tão lindo agora.

Ele sorriu, enquanto olhava para o céu azul, e os arredores brilhando com vida.

—Você fez isso, Spyro. Devia estar orgulhoso.

Ela sorriu.

—Não, nós fizemos isso, Cynder. Você sempre esteve do meu lado.

Ele veementemente respondeu.

Cynder se envergonhou levemente.

Não poderia haver maior recompensa pelos esforços deles que ver uma paisagem tão linda quando o mundo inteiro estava em pedaços apenas alguns momentos atrás.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns momentos, aproveitando seus primeiros momentos sozinhos sem se preocupar com Malefor, sem estarem acorrentados um ao outro ou qualquer outra preocupação. Seus primeiros momentos em paz. Logo o sol estava se pondo. O vento estava soprando gentilmente e o único som ouvido eram suas respirações, e o som do vento batendo nas folhas das arvores.

Subitamente, Cynder quebrou o silencio.

—Spyro?

Ela chamou.

—Sim?

Ele perguntou com um sorriso leve e olhou para ela, que estava assistindo o por do sol.

—Onde nós vamos agora? O que vamos fazer?

Ela perguntou, confusa.

—Estamos livres agora, Cynder. Podemos ir onde nos quisermos, e fazer o que quisermos! Temos paz finalmente.

Ele orgulhosamente disse, sorrindo, e terminou com um leve e feliz suspiro.

—Esse momento... é tão perfeito. Eu nunca achei que teria um momento como esse, assistindo o por do sol, sentindo a brisa suave nas nossas costas e a grama macias nas nossas patas.

Ela calmamente disse, com um tom de satisfação.

—E é bem melhor com você...

Spyro sorriu, ainda que timidamente.

Cynder desviou o olhar e sorriu timidamente também.

—Obrigada, Spyro...

Ela disse, envergonhada e lisonjeada pelo comentário.

—Entao, Cynder...

Ele chamou ela, com vergonha. Eça olhou de volta para ele, e ele ficou ainda mais envergonhado e nervoso.

—Acho que eu te devo uma resposta...

Ele continuou, lutando contra a timidez, e terminou com um sorriso timido.

Subitamente Cynder pode sentir um forte frio na barriga só de ouvir aquilo. Ela abriu bem seus olhos, suas pupilas dilataram, seu coração acelerou e ela pode sentir a própria temperatura subir rapidamente.

O coração dele também disparou quando ele disse aquilo, e suas bochechas pareciam queimar.

—Eu...queria dizer...

—Sim?...

Ela perguntou num tom de curiosidade e felicidade, e chegou mais perto dele.

—Que eu também te amo, Cynder. Sempre amei, desde que olhei pela primeira vez nos teus olhos.

Cynder quase não pode se conter. O dragao que salvou a vida dela, o único que se importou com ela tinha acabado de expressar seus sentimentos por ela. Cynder o abraçou fortemente, e se segurou para não chorar de emoção.

Spyro sorriu para si mesmo, e a abraçou de volta.

Porem, enquanto Cynder o abraçava, alguns pensamentos pareciam inundar a mente da jovem dragonesa. Quando ela partiu o abraço, Spyro se surpreendeu ao ver que ela parecia triste. Ele ficou preocupado com aquela mudança de humor tão súbita.

—Algo errado Cynder?

Ele levantou o a cabeça dela com sua pata, e a perguntou, olhando nos seus olhos.

—Spyro, depois de tudo que eu fiz... todos os erros que eu cometi, e sabendo quem eu era, como você pode me amar?

Ela respondeu, profundamente triste. Lagrimas se formaram nos seus olhos.

—Cynder, você não pode se culpar pelo seu passado! Você sabe que não foi sua culpa!

Spyro disse, inconformado com o fato de ela se culpar por aquilo.

—Mas Malefor estava certo, Spyro. Eu o libertei! Eu causei tudo aquilo!

Ela exclamou, choramingando.

—Todo mundo erra, Cynder, e você não é diferente! Nós derrotamos ele! Você derrotou ele! Porque ainda se sente mal por isso?

Spyro insistiu.

Cynder então começou a chorar levemente. Aquilo partiu o coração do dragão purpura. Ele a abraçou novamente, e ela fez de volta.

—Está tudo bem agora, Cynder...Nós salvamos o mundo, Malefor se foi, você não tem que se preocupar com seu passado. Aquilo tudo já foi. Agora temos que pensar em nosso futuro, juntos!

Cynder então partiu o abraço novamente, e começou a secar suas lagrimas com uma pata.

—Cynder...

Ele chamou, ainda preocupado e triste por vê-la chorar. Ela olhou de volta para ele, com seus olhos ainda molhados e tristes.

—Você está comigo?

Ele perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

Para seu alivio, Cynder também sorriu de volta.

—Estou com você.

—Então você não tem nada para se preocupar.

—Eu te amo, Spyro.

Ela sussurrou.

—Eu também te amo...

Ele sorriu, e sussurrou de volta.

Cynder então secou suas ultimas lagrimas, e para a surpresa dele ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele e começou a beijar-lo devagar e apaixonadamente, enquanto o abraçava fortemente com suas patas.

Spyro simplesmente congelou no inicio e abriu bem seus olhos, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele so sabia que aquilo era muito bom, e continuou aproveitando o momento.

Depois de alguns segundos, Cynder partiu o beijo.

—Me beije.

Ela sussurrou sorrindo. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco molhados.

—O que?

Ele perguntou, ainda não sabendo exatamente o que ele deveria fazer.

—Apenas me beije.

Ela sussurrou novamente, e mergulhou em outro beijo.

Dessa vez Spyro a seguiu, instintivamente levando suas patas as bochechas dela e a beijando também. Seus olhos se fecharam.

Ela sorriu pra si mesma, e continuou o beijo.

Eles aproveitaram cada segundo que passaram ate que ela finalmente parasse o beijo. Quando ela parou, o acariciou com sua cabeça em baixo do focinho, tirando uma pequena risada dele.

Ela então foi para seu lado, e apoiou o seu lado contra o dele. Ele a cobriu com uma asa, puxando-a levemente contra ele. Ele terminou dando a ela uma pequena lambida na bochecha.

E assim então, eles aproveitaram seu primeiro dia em paz.


End file.
